Fighting Destiny
by MissingExodus
Summary: Jennifer Chase was perfectly normal until she was accepted into Duel Academia. Now she finds herself fighting agianst an evil that has been around since fall of man. NOT WHAT YOU THINK! R&R!
1. Fated Meeting

**This is basically Harry Potter only with GX characters and twists. This is the first part of a trilogy. There will be canon characters in here, such as Dr. Chronus, Ayukawa, Samejima, etc. only they will be signifigtly younger.**

**Oh, and in here, all three dorms have a girls' dorm and the Osiris dorm isn't a piece of shit. Other than that, things are pretty much the same.**

**Dislacimer: I do not own YGOGX or HP. I do own the OCs and several of the twists. Reviewers are allowed to offer constructive critisim, praise, and ideas. **

* * *

"Okay, lets see. Toothbrush? Check. Books? Check. Clothes? Check. Sketchbook, pencils, and other various art supplies? Check, check, and check. Cell phone? Check. Battery charger? Check." 

"You have everything sweetie?"

"Yes Mum. I'm pretty sure I have everything," a young redheaded girl replied to her mother. She snapped the lid of her last suitcase closed and lifted them to the floor. A small brown tabby kitten meowed as it leaped out of the way. The girl giggled.

"Oops, sorry Lexi."

"Jennifer, dear, hurry. We have to be at the train station in 20 minutes."

"Coming, Mum! Come along, Lexi!"

Jennifer grabbed her suitcase and ran out of her room, Lexi hot on her heels. The two ran down the staircase and out the front door. She threw the suitcase in the backseat, opened her arms so Lexi could jump up into them, and then both girl and kitten crawled into the backseat.

A younger girl got into the backseat with Jennifer, obviously mad about something. Jennifer noticed this quickly and let out a short laugh.

"Oh, come on, Becky! I'll be home in a few months for Christmas!"

Rebecca turned and glared at her older sister. "It's not that," she said curtly, "I would prefer you _didn't _come home. You should just stay at that school where you belong. Not here, with normal people."

Jennifer let out a sigh. Rebecca had been like this since she had first gotten her letter. Quite frankly, Jennifer couldn't see what the problem was. There was nothing she could see that was wrong with the school she had been invited to attend. Duel Academia was basically like any other, only the subjects were different.

* * *

Jennifer rushed through the crowded station. She had long since given up on asking directions. Apparently, there were no trains running on Platform 3 nowadays. It was blocked off by a think brick wall. Frustrated by the platform-that-did-not-exist, Jennifer blew a lock of her flaming red hair out of her chocolate brown eyes. 

"You have to go through the brick wall," A quiet, almost ethereal voice said from behind her.

Jennifer turned to see a girl with coal black hair that reached her waist and stunning purple eyes. This strange girl wore a blood red English-looking dress that stopped by her knees, black tights, a black dress coat, and black dress shoes. A blood red hair band sat neatly in her combed hair. She was tall, and her face much more narrow than Jennifer's.

"How do you know?"

"That's what you always have to do." The girl walked up to the wall and gently pushed her hand into it. Jennifer's eyes widened as it _passed through the solid brick! _Jennifer looked at the girl.

"Are you a ghost?" Jennifer whispered, hardly daring to breathe.

The girl pulled her hand back and turned to face the startled redhead. "No, but you can believe that if you wish. I am Sitalina. Who are you?" Sitalina put her hand out as if to shake hands.

Jennifer shook it and answered, "Jennifer Chase. Friends call me Jenny."

"Oh. Well, if we don't want to miss the train, we'd best get going."

Jennifer nodded and the two girls entered Platform 3.

* * *

The rain poured down from the sky in relentless torrents as the bullet train sped through the countryside. Jennifer was busy watching the rain fall as five more people entered the cabin. 

"Do you mind?" Came Sitalina's voice, "Everywhere else is full."

"Oh, no. I don't mind." Jennifer answered, never looking away from the window. Just then she felt someone bump into her.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that." Jennifer turned to see who bumped into her.

Brown orbs locked with hazel.

Time seemed to freeze.

"I'm Jennifer Chase," she said, snapping both herself and this boy out of the trance.

"I'm Yuki Yuudai. It means 'great hero'. Don't ask. My parents are nuts."

Jennifer giggled a bit. This boy was rather cute. He had outlandishly style brown hair and hazel eyes that shone with life and innocence. Yuudai wore a baggy white t-shirt with a blue log and cuffs and a pair of blue jeans. His tennis shoes were beat-up and worn.

He made Jennifer feel over dressed in her crimson velvet English-style dress, black tights, and black dress shoes. He was dressed casual and comfortable compared to Jennifer's first-class look. But then again, she _was _born into a wealthy family and _did _attend a fancy school that required fancy uniforms. She was used to first-class.

"I'm Fukimori Tadao," a boy with messy black hair and acid green eyes said and then jerked a thumb towards a boy with shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes, "This is Shita Katashi and," he pointed at a nervous boy with thin platinum blonde hair and silver eyes, "Motou Isamu."

Jennifer gave a nod and started her name. Everyone then looked to the silent member of cabin. Sitalina simply said her name and then looked outside. Yuudai just shrugged and the four boys began talking again, every so often bring the girls into it.

* * *

The rain had stopped when the train reached the Academia. The students began filling off and a man approached him. "Hello, new years. I am Professor Samejima. I will lead you to the school. Now, file into the boats by fours and we'll begin." Immediately, Yuudai, Tadao, Katashi, and Isamu took over one of the boats. A boy and girl walked up to Jennifer and Sitalina. (Samejima is wearing the same outfit he wore during the duel between him and Hell Kaiser) 

"We're the only four left. Wanna team up?" the girl asked.

"Sure." Jennifer replied and the foursome stepped into the boat.

As they were sailing across the rather large lake, Jennifer looked at her new companions. The girl hand long silver hair and blue eyes. The boy had greasy-looking blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm Alessia Jones. He's Chronos de Medici."

"I'm Jennifer Chase and this is Sitalina."

Alessia smiled and looked at the looming school. Simultaneous gasps ripple through the kids as they looked at it.

It was beautiful. The building looked as though it had jumped right out of a Japanese fairytale book. Four towers stood on each of the four corners.

"It's lovely. It looks like it should be a palace, not a school." Sitalina said as she looked at the sheer brilliance of it. Jennifer nodded in agreement.

* * *

The inside was, if possible, even grander than the outside. Samejima stood in front of a set of elegant doors. As the group quieted down, Samejima began speaking. 

"In a moment you will pass through these doors and met your classmates. But first, you will be sorted into three different dormitories based on your power level. Your dormitories will be your family. You will eat together, attend class together, and take your final exams together. During your stay here, you will learn the art of dueling and how to tap into, focus, release, and control your power. You are the strongest young people this world has to offer. Destiny has chosen you to control ancient powers thought to be lost to the sands of time forever. Good luck, duelists, and may Destiny protect you."

The doors opened and the group entered the dining hall. The headmaster wasted no time and sent the children to their respective tables. Jennifer and Yuudai both made Osiris Red, along with Tadao, Katashi, and Isamu. Sitalina made Ra Yellow, and both Alessia and Chronos made Obelisk Blue.

* * *

After supper, they made their way to their dormitories. Jennifer tracked up the stairs; sad her friend hadn't made it into Osiris. 

"Why so glum?" a voice said as Jennifer settled into her space in the girls' dormitory. She turned to see a girl with light blue hair and navy blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hitomi Satome. And you are?"

"Jennifer Chase. Great to meet you, Hitomi."

"Likewise. And you never answered my question."

"Oh, a friend of mine got into Ra Yellow and obviously, I'm not with her."

"Oh. It'll be okay. Just wait and see."

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Hitomi."

"Anytime. Now, I'd better get back to the fourth year girl's dormitory. Good luck, Jenny-chan."

"Thanks, Hitomi-chan," Jennifer said as the older girl left. With a sigh, she got ready for bed and laid down.

_So much here seems to be based on luck and destiny. And with a school so huge and beautiful, how come no one's ever found it yet?_

With these thoughts swirling in her head, Jennifer drifted off into a fitful slumber.


	2. Moonlight Mayhem

The first week was a stressful, surreal blur. Jennifer had never thought there was so much to learn about a card game. The professors were nice and the Head of Osiris Dorms had seemed to take an unusual interest in her. Jennifer's only friends were Hitomi Saotome and Shinju Higurashi. Hitomi was a forth year and Shinju was a seventh year. Hitomi had an older brother named Miroku, a fifth year Obelisk with a certain distain for Osiris Reds.

"I know that somewhere, deep, deep down, he cares about me. He just, doesn't know it yet," Hitomi always said when the topic somehow wandered over to her brother. The trio always left it all after that.

Shinju had a younger brother named Taro and she had left her best friends to come to the Academia. Her long hair was jet black and her eyes were the color of melted gold. She said it was a glitch in her DNA sequence. No one really questioned it, though. Shinju made it look natural and beautiful. It was just "a genetic mutation" that Shinju took hold of and accepted it.

One thing was for sure: Shinju's golden eyes attracted the coal-black eyes of a cocky Obelisk named Nao Manjoume.

"Hey, Jenny-chan, Shinju-chan! Over here!" Hitomi called out to her friend from across the Osiris cafeteria. Both first year Osiris' looked at each other and headed over to Hitomi.

"Mind if I join you?"

The three girls looked up at the speaker and saw a quiet-looking boy with brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind oval glasses.

"Sure," Jennifer said and Hitomi scooted over so he could sit down.

"I'm Jennifer Chase, but call me Jenny. This is Higurashi Shinju and Saotome Hitomi. And you are?"

"I'm Daitoukuji Amnael."

Jennifer held out her hand for him to shake, "Nice to meet you, Amnael."

* * *

The weeks passed and Jennifer decided that there was defiantly something wrong with Katashi. He kept disappearing every month about the time of the full moon. He came back the next day beat up to hell. Come November, Jenny decided that she would find out what's wrong and do what she could to help.

It was November 6th, the night of the full moon. Jenny threw on her pale blue fluffy coat and her boots, as the ground was already covered in snow. Putting on a hat, scarf, and mittens to keep away the cold, she crept out of her dormitory just in time to see a lone figure heading for the door. She looked over to the entrance to the boys' dorm and saw three figures following the lone one. She followed them all.

Jenny silently ran after the four figures and followed them to a suit of old samurai armor. Katashi pulled something and the armor moved aside, revealing a passageway. Jenny wasted no time chasing after the foursome. She followed them into a run-down house where the tunnel ended. She could hear voices.

"I told you guys to stay away!"

"Relax, 'Tashi. We'll be fine."

"When I turn, what if I bit one of you? I don't think I could stand it if I hurt one of you."

"'Tashi, it'll be alright. Besides, I thought I saw a certain someone following us. Come out, Chase. We know you're there."

Jenny hissed realizing her cover was blown. "How did you know it was me?"

Yuudai laughed and said, "Chase, no on has hair as red as yours."

Jenny subconsciously moved her hand to her blood red locks and realized he was right. Anyone else at the school had to dye their hair red, hers was natural. With a smile and a slight laugh, Jenny sat down on the beat-up old couch next to Yuudai.

"So, what's wrong with you, Katashi?"

Katashi quickly glanced outside; the moon hadn't risen yet. "I'm a-a-a werewolf." Jenny grimly smiled and nodded. "I thought so." Every single head turned and stared at Jenny. She laughed. "It's painfully obvious. You disappear every full moon and come back the next day beat to bloody hell. I'm surprised that no one else figured it out by now. So, who turned you?"

Katashi turned and clenched his fist. "Pitch-Black Werewolf."

"But, that's impossible. Pitch-Black Werewolf is a Duel Monster. It's not real."

Tadao looked at Jenny. "Listen, Chase. The cards? They're just portraits. The real deal exists. They're just forbidden access to Earth. But, sometimes, one will get loose and come to Earth. Terrible thing for whoever gets in its way."

Suddenly Katashi cried out. Jenny looked out the window. The full moon had risen over the horizon. She returned her attention to Katashi, a horrified expression on her face. Yuudai and Tadao wasted no time in getting to Katashi, loudly trying to convince him to stay in this heart, his human heart.

Jenny, after a moment's hesitation, joined in. The last was Isamu.

But it was too late; Katashi had already turned. As the four remaining duelists ducked, dodged, and avoided his claws, teeth, etc., Jenny was running through her mind possible ways to beat down a werewolf. She vaguely recalled a letter her cousin sent her a few years ago that had a recipe in it. She had never heard of some of the ingredients, so she never took it seriously.

A roar of pain snapped Jenny back into the present. Somehow, the boys had managed to maneuver it so that Katashi scratched himself. This had seemed to lock away Katashi's werewolf side, giving Jenny the chance to remember the recipe. When it clicked, Jenny grinned. She walked up to Katashi and said,

"Katashi, I think I might have something that can help."

"Huh?"

* * *

After a few days, Jenny almost gave up trying to find the person she was looking for. But then she spotted Alessia and Chronus.

"Alessia! Chronus!" Jenny called out and waved to the two Italians. Alessia and Chronus turned to see Jenny running towards them.

"Hey, Jennifer. What's up?"

"Please, call me Jenny. It's easier. Anyway. Chronus, how good are you at making potions?"

"Wait a minute," Alessia butted in, "potions as in 'double trouble toil and bubble, fire burn and cauldron bubble'?"

"Well, I guess so. If you mean witches and wizards and stuff."

"I'm good at that," Chronus said.

"Really?"

"Yes. My grandmamma made all sorts of potions. She gave me my own private supply as a going away present."

"You wouldn't happen to have monkshood, extracts of rosemary, and three weeks of your time?"

"I have all that and more. Why?"

"I have a recipe for a potion I'll need every month." Jenny handed him the recipe and a look of confusion spread across his face.

"But, Jenny-san, this is for—"

"My sister. Dreaded thing. Gets it horribly. My cousin sent me this recipe after I told her and I'm afraid I lack the ingredients needed to make it. So, will you help me, Chronus-kun?"

Chronus smiled and nodded. "Sure, Jenny-san. I'd love to help you."

"Thank you!" Jenny hugged the blonde and grinned ear to ear. "Remember, Chronus, I need a vile full of it every month! Thank you!"

And with that, Jenny took off.

Alessia looked over the smaller boy's shoulder and blinked at the paper.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

Come the next full moon, Jenny was excited. She had given Katashi the potion at breakfast and so far he was fine. No nausea or headaches or aches or anything. The potion was working. It would have to work harder when the moon actually came out and Katashi would have to fight his werewolf self for a little bit, but the potion would definitely help.

The next day, Katashi approached Jenny.

"Jenny! Thanks for the potion. It really helped."

"Oh, you're welcome! Anything to help, Katashi. You seem much more tame than your friends. I guess its because of your 'condition'. Walk with me?" Jenny said as the two headed off to their next class.

"Sure. Yeah, I guess so."

"I wonder what'll happen in Duel Spirits class today. Oh, and Winter Break is coming up, are you returning home?"

"Yes. My parents want to make sure I'm doing alright. They know of my 'condition' and are afraid no one will accept me. But, they don't know that Yuudai, Tadao, and Isamu know. And now you know. I plan on telling them when I get home. I want them to know that I have friends who accept me despite this little 'problem' of mine."

Jenny noted how serious Katashi looked. "Do you have any brothers or sisters, Katashi?"

"No, my mother was struck barren not too long after I was born. My father was glad a son had been his first and only child. You know, to take over the family business. Neither of my parents are duelists, you know. To be honest, I just came to see if there was a cure."

"What is your family's business?"

"My father owns a computer company. Never really liked it, though. Now that I know this game, I much rather make a life in this world then spend the rest of my life arguing over the phone about silicon prices and the like," Katashi said and glanced at Jenny. Her head was down and her bangs hid her eyes.

"And what of you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Just one. A sister named Rebecca. She's a few years younger than I am. She's mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because. I'm here and she's not. She wrote the headmaster and begged him to let her come, but she couldn't. She probably hates me now. Just before I left, she called me a freak."

"Oh. What do your parents do for a living?"

"Mum doesn't really have a job. She stays at home taking care of me and Rebecca. Dad works as a businessman. Earns a lot of money."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know, Jenny, you have a British accent. Weren't you born in Japan?"

"No, actually. I was born in England. London, England, to be precise. I lived there for a while, but Dad got an offer for a better-paying job here in Japan. So, we moved and a couple years later, I'm here."

"Isn't two years more than enough time to have an old accent fade?"

"I was home schooled. Didn't know a word of Japanese for the first three months of my life here."

"Really? What happened? Your Japanese is pretty good now."

"I met my neighbor."

"Who was he?"

"Fukimori Raiden."

Katashi felt his heart stop. Raiden was Tadao's hated younger brother. Katashi was so surprised by the mention of the 'human' hating boy that he almost didn't hear what else Jenny was saying.

"He taught me and Becky Japanese. Everything we know about the language, the culture, everything, he taught us. In secret, of course. Mum would've burst a blood vessel if she'd found out. I guess I never was able to pull off a Japanese accent. Oh well. I least I can carry on an intelligent conversation."

Katashi laughed.

"Oh, we've reached the classroom. Time flies, huh Katashi?"

Blinking, Katashi found himself standing in front of a door with a sign on it that read 'Duel Spirits Class'. Underneath that, in slightly sloppier handwriting, were the words 'Enter At Own Risk'. Jenny rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"Nutter," she muttered as she pushed open the door. Surprisingly, despite the time it took to get there, they weren't late. In fact, the professor hadn't even shown up yet.

"Jen-chan!" Alessia called out as she spotted Jenny. She waved her over as Jenny looked at Katashi.

"Thank-you for walking with me."

"You're wel-"

"Are we going to stand here in the doorway or are we going to take our seats?" a deep voice said from behind the two Osirises. Both Jenny and Katashi turned, startled, to see a man who was about 5 foot 6 and had a belly the size of Cleveland. He was dressed in an Osiris Red outfit and he had a dark blue Cubs hat over his messy blonde hair. His eyes were bright blue and twinkled with laughter.

The two kids immediately took their seats and the man walked to the front of the room.

"I am your professor, Hibiki Hiroki," Professor Hibiki said as he wrote his name on the board. "This is the first time you have stepped into this class. All of you are first years. And this is the only year you will enter this room. Many of you are wondering why now, so close to winter break. Well, I'll tell you why. In the next two weeks, you will learn more about who you are, and what kind of Spirit you have."

The first years looked at each other and Professor Hibiki.

"Now, let me warn you. If you ever hear voices, but nobody's talking to you, you are not going crazy."

Sitalina raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Sitalina?"

"What does it mean, sir, if you _do_ hear voices but nobody's talking to you?"

"We'll discuss that when we get to it. Now, take out your decks. All of you, no exceptions."

Jenny, Alessia, and Amnael all took out their decks.

"Oh, you play a fairy deck?"

Jenny looked at the girl who had spoken. She had short, spiky blonde hair and bright brown eyes.

"Oh, yes. I'm Jenny Chase. And you are?"

"I'm Tashio Aika."

"What kind of deck do you play?"

"Agent. You know, Jupiter, Saturn, Venus, and Mars? They're my main plays. They used to belong to my Jii-chan, but he passed away a few years ago. He left me his deck. So, now I play this deck in his memory. What about you? How'd you get your deck?"

Jenny looked at her deck. "I…don't know."

"You don't know?" Aika said, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Once, I went to sleep and woke up and my deck was just…there. On my dresser. I don't know who put it there or even how it _got_ there in the first place."

Aika raised an eyebrow. "You know, that's dangerous. If you don't know jack about the person who used it before you—"

"That's just it!" Jenny said, looking back at Aika, "The cards where brand new. Never been used before. Not even the slightest hint of use."

Now Aika's eyes where wide with shock and she was blinking rapidly, as if trying to grasp what Jenny had just said.

"Miss Chase, Miss Tashio, please pay attention."

Both girls silently agreed to meet at lunch to discuss it some more.

* * *

Jenny found the lesson fascinating once she started pay attention. Hibiki-sensei was teaching the class how to access their Duel Spirits; the spirit of a monster depicted on the cards.

"Whether or not a Duel Spirit is good or evil depends on its partner. If a duelist is evil, his or her partner will be evil. If a duelist is good, his or her partner will be good. If a duelist is neither good nor evil, the spirit will be neutral. But, these rules only apply to duelists who chose a side before they meet their partners and stay with that side until they die.

"As we know, this is rare in life. Time can take the kindest, most selfless person on the face of the earth and turn him or her into a heartless, cruel tyrant. Friendships begen and end, and begen again. Alliances are formed and ended, promises are made and broken. People come and go, souls face horrible mutilation and betrayals. Or, in the reverse, people can start out alone, broken, and bitter at the world. They can then meet and slowly form friendships and alliances. And sometimes, they can even find love.

"These occurrences, which are much more realistic, are called the Loyalty Shift. Some duelists go from good to bad or bad to good due to events over which they either had no control or some control. But, the most common one, is from bad or good to natural. These are the most realistic and most common of Loyalty Shifts out there. A normally good person can face heartbreak, betrayal, and abuse but still never go truly bad. They will have no side. The same theory applies for evil. They can face kindness, love, and happiness but still never truly turn good. These duelists are probably the most dangerous of any duelist."

A girl from Obelisk raised her hand. "Why is that professor?"

"They are rogues. Neutral duelists have no alliance to any power or force. These duelists and their partners most often times live alone on the streets, or wander in the wilderness, usually somewhere they don't have to face people very often. But some neutrals have families. Moms and dads, brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, nieces and nephews, cousins and friends, etc. Some neutrals are married and have children and love them very much. Some neutrals are God-fearing people and live wholesome lives. They go to work, earn good money, and have a nice home. In reality, all duelists are the same, the only differences are beliefs.

"You see, evil believes that there really is no such thing as good or bad, just power and those too weak to seek it. Good believes that evil is the product of greed and sin. Neutral, however, believe both good and evil to be playground bullies who are trying to make people submit to them. They believe that it is better to fight with no alliance, that way they have no enemies and they ultimately have more power. Because they see each sides way of thinking, neutral duelists can master strong attacks that good duelists are too noble to use and evil duelists either haven't heard of or don't think its worth the effort. Which is way most neutral duelists, if they feel strongly for their families or a friend, will often times commit Love."

"I thought anyone was capable of love?"

"I am not really talking about the emotion. Love is an ancient magic that anyone can possess. You can say you love a person, but for it to be true, you must be willingly to die for that person should the need ever arise. Love, in its purest, simplest form, can be a force of salvation…or a force of destruction. Many powerful evil duelists have been brought down by a simple act of Love."

Jenny got the strangest sense that Hibiki-sensei was looking directly at her as he said the last couple sentences. Just as suddenly as it appeared, the strange feeling vanished.

"Now, I cannot teach you how to find your partner. A duelist does not choose their partner. Rather, they are chosen by the spirit themselves. Do not expect to gain a partner during this class. I took this class when I was a first year and I was out of school by the time my spirit contacted me."

Jenny softly sighed; her luck would be that she would never find her spirit partner.

If only she knew just how wrong she was…

* * *

**_Next time on Fighting Destiny:_**

**_It's finally Winter Break. About time! I needed a break! Mom and Dad are taking me and Becky on a trip to the old dojo on Edo Rock. But wait, who's this? And why does he keep asking me for a crystal? And what does the full moon have to do with all of this? What? Yuudai coming to my rescue? I can take of myself, thank you!_**

**_Next time, Heartless Fiend! Ambush Edo Rock. See ya then!_**


	3. Heartless Fiend!

**_I live!_**

**_Seriously, I thought I'd never get back here. I have semester finals(instert whimper here) coming up and my teachers have been BURYING us ALIVE with homework. I'm lucky to be here now. _**

**_Please, please forgive me Reader-sama. I meant to have this up last Monday, but as I mentioned before, semester final._**

**_Sorry if this chapter seems like crap. I've had a minor case of writer's block. As is the norm, I ownth not Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. (Not really sure why I have to put that there, this story is the prequel to my next one. This deals with more OCs and CCs.) _**

* * *

Sakura was lying on her stomach on her bed and was eating from a bag of potato chips. "Finally," she groaned, "Winter Break at last."

Jenny looked up from her book and smiled, "Yeah, I could use some rest."

"Tell me about it," a purple-haired girl named Amaya said.

A girl with short pink hair looked at Jenny, "What are you doing for the break?"

"I'm going on a trip with my parents. There's a resort my parents booked a villa at. What about you, Sango-chan?"

The pink-haired girl gave a slight shrug, "I'm staying here. Both of my parents are out of country."

"Oh, I'm staying here too. I just don't want to ride on a train more than I have to. I get motion sickness very easily." Amaya said, twirling a lock her hair.

Everyone looked at Sakura. The brown haired girl had her eyes closed and was occasionally kicking her legs.

"I'm going home. Nothing too fancy or anything."

Jenny smiled; Sakura hated anything proper or fancy.

* * *

"I can see the station!" A boy shouted as he ran through the train. "I can see the station!"

"Well, see ya later, Jen-chan," Shinju said as she got up and left the compartment.

Jenny nodded and stood up.

As the kids filed off the train, Jenny looked around. She sighed and smiled. She was finally home.

"Jennifer!"

Jenny turned and saw her mother and father rushing towards her, Becky in tow.

Mrs. Chase wasted no time scooping her up in her arms and hugging the life out of her. Mr. Chase smiled and patted Jenny on the shoulder as soon as her mother let her go.

"Hullo, Mum, Dad. Great to be back home."

"Here, I'll take that, Jenny, and you can tell us all about it on the way back to the car."

* * *

The snow layered the mountainside and large banks had accumulated on the roadsides, distorting the correct level of the ground. The sky was a blue-gray color and snowflakes continued to fall as the Chase family made their way to the resort they'd be staying in for the duration of the break.

As much as Jenny loved Duel Academia, she loved being with her family all the more. Even Becky, who had taken to ignoring her sister since her return, was talking and laughing with Jenny. It was like nothing had changed between them.

"There it is, girls."

Jenny couldn't take the grin of her face. The resort was so beautiful and modern, very high-tech compared to the old Japanese palace Jenny went to school in. Becky had a grin similar to Jenny's on her face. Raiden had apparently taught her how to ski while Jenny was off at school. Katashi had done the same for Jenny when they didn't have classes.

As Becky clapped and rambled on about how she's master the slopes, Jenny suddenly felt very cold. All sound melted away and an overwhelming sense of dread feel upon her. The cold sensation vanished as quickly as it arrived, but the feeling of dread remained in the pit of her stomach.

And suddenly, Jenny didn't feel much like skiing.

* * *

On a cliff, high above the road, a lone figure sat in one of the branches of a tree. The figure was presumably male, and had on a pair of baggy pants. He was a very muscular person, and not someone you'd want as an enemy. A sword rested at his side, in it's sheath, but you could still sense how dangerous it was. The man had long electric blue hair with horns poking out on the top of his head, and fierce gold eyes.

With a bored look, he lazily watched the car containing one Jennifer Alice Chase. Why his master wanted the girl, he had no idea. From what he gathered, the girl was a low-level duelist. She couldn't even conjure a duel spirit, and her level of duel energy was so low, he had no idea how she even _got _into the Academia, let alone how she managed to stay there.

As the car drove out of sight, the man sighed and said, "What Master wants, Master gets, I guess," and dissipated into the creeping darkness of night.

* * *

The next day, the sky was still a blue-gray but the snow had stopped falling for the moment.

Jenny and Becky had decided to go skating while their parents had the room to themselves.

Jenny, wearing an orange skirt, a yellow sweater, and her crimson earmuffs, skated out on the rink while Becky, wearing a dark blue skirt, a lavender sweater, and a pair of green earmuffs, tied on her skates.

"Chase?"

Jenny turned to see a familiar boy with orange-brunette hair wearing a gray blazer, a black shirt underneath it, and a pair of jeans.

"Yuudai?"

"Jenny? Who's this?" Becky asked as she skated up to her sister.

"Oh, Becky, this is a boy from school, Yuki Yuudai. Yuudai, this is my sister, Rebecca Chase."

"Oh," Becky sneered, sporting an expression of disgust, "One of _your_ kind?"

"Becky!"

Yuudai rubbed the back of head. "Geez, Chase. You never told me you had a _human _family."

Jenny glared at him. "What's it matter to you?"

"Well, not too many duelists come from non dueling families."

"Well this duelist does. Come on Becky. You don't want to hang around 'my' kind and I don't want to be near him."

As Becky and Jenny skated away, Yuudai blinked in confusion.

"What'd I do?"

* * *

As the days passed, Jenny found herself running into Yuudai more and more. Then, about a week after their first encounter, Jenny and her family were heading to the cinema for a movie. As Fate would have it, the Chases ran into the Yukis.

"Hey Chase."

"Yuki."

"Yuudai, do you know her?" Mrs. Yuki asked.

"Yeah. She's the girl I told you about. You know, the one who helped Tashi with his 'condition'."

"Oh. Well, wonderful to meet you. Yuudai's told us so much about you."

Mr. Yuki looked at Mr. and Mrs. Chase. "I'm Yuki Ryoga, and this is my wife, Taura."

"Well we were heading down to see a movie. Would you care to join us?"

Jenny fought the urge to slam her head against the wall. Didn't her parents realize that Becky _hated_ the dueling world?

"Sure."

"Well then, lets get going."

* * *

Yuki Taura was very pretty. She had long auburn hair and dazzling green eyes that seemed almost otherworldly. She had a nice figure for a woman her age and was very kind and polite.

Her husband, on the other hand, was more like his son. True, Ryoga was polite (according to Taura, only when it counted) but his son shared his adventurous spirit and the happy-go-lucky attitude towards life. Ryoga had dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

Taura was a nice enough woman, but something about the look in her eyes told Jenny that she had been around the block a few times. Of course, that was to be expected when she grew up in a dueling family and married into one. She wasn't cold, goodness knows, she was one of the funniest women Jenny had ever met.

Jenny looked over at her sister. Becky was livid. She had already made several rude comments to the Yukis, each one earning her a quick reprimanding. She sighed and shook her head; did her sister even realize that Raiden was also a duelist?

Becky, on the other hand, was not just livid. No, she was beyond livid. She looked over at Jenny, who was sitting next to Mrs. Yuki and smiling at the funny scene in the film. The girls had learned early on that the Japanese didn't laugh or anything during a movie. Something about respect, Becky guessed. Becky's frown deepened and she leaned back in her chair.

Why did Jenny want to be apart of that…that…_world_? Becky really couldn't see the attraction. Raiden had asked her about where her sister was a few weeks ago.

"_She's off somewhere being a freak!"_

Becky didn't want to go into specifics. How could she explain that her own sister had in a way betrayed her and abandoned her? Raiden, as far as Becky either knew or was concerned, was perfectly normal.

* * *

"Mum, I'm going out for a walk!"

"Alright, Jenny. Don't be late, darling!"

"I won't be!"

Jenny stepped out of the room and sighed. Last night was just a few grains short of a disaster. Becky was as rude as possible to the Yukis and Jenny felt increasingly embarrassed. Yuudai would never let her live it down. No, he'd go tell everyone and she'd be the laughing stock of Duel Academia. She felt her blood beginning to boil and Jenny breathed deep to calm herself down.

She started out on her trek, occasionally stopping to admire the scenery. The mountains really were lovely this time of year.

"I wonder how everyone else who stayed at the Academia is doing…?" Jenny looked up at the sky and gasped. The sky was growing darker; signifying that night was fast approaching.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was getting so late! I have to hurry back. Mum and Dad will be so worried."

Jenny turned and started to head back, but an object falling in front of her stopped her progress. She fell down and looked at the object.

It was a sword.

A very, very lethally sharp sword.

One more step, and she would've been sliced in half.

"Damn. If you had just moved one step, my job would've been done."

Jenny looked up to find the source of the voice. It was a very muscular, shirtless man. He obviously wasn't human; his electric blue hair and the horns popping out of his head proved that.

"Wha…what do you want?"

The demon walked up and pulled his sword out of the frozen earth. He wiped the bits of dirt and snow off the weapon and looked at Jenny.

"Master didn't mention how cute you are. Shame you're going to die so young."

He raised his sword and Jenny screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuudai was locked in a stare down with his parents.

"Tell us more about this Jenny, Yuudai," his mother said gently.

"I honestly didn't know anything about her family. She's just some girl who didn't freak out when she learned about Katashi."

A screamed pierced the air.

Yuudai jumped up.

"Jenny!"

He ran out the door, grabbing his deck and disk as he rushed.

The door slammed, leaving two confused parents.

Taura smiled; _So, my son, she's "just some girl", huh? Oh, you'll realize she's a lot more than that soon enough._

* * *

Jenny dodged the strikes and was breathing heavily by now.

"Where is it, wench?"

"Where's what?"

Jenny ducked as he swung his sword. This had been going on for what seemed like eternity. He was asking about some sort of crystal. _Great; as if life isn't odd enough as it is! _

"Ah!" Jenny cried as she tripped and landed on her hands and knees.

She looked behind her to see the demon raising his sword, preparing to kill, and she was too exhausted to move. She closed her eyes, waiting for the killing blow to come. It never did. Jenny opened her eyes and saw a feathered man holding off the demon.

"Chase! Get out'a there!"

Jenny looked to see Yuudai standing there with his duel disk activated and it was obvious the bird belonged to him.

"Yuu…dai?"

"Get out of there, Jenny!"

The use of her first name snapped her out of her daze and she hurriedly got out of danger. Jenny out of he way, Yuudai summoned a woman in a red outfit and a clay solider. Together with the feathered man, they bound him.

"Who are you? Why did you go after Jenny?"

"And what is it about a crystal?"

The demon chuckled and looked up at Jenny.

"I am Dimitri. Master sent me after you because you possess the legendary Crystal of the Sun Goddess. But, of course that is to be expected, isn't it, little Empress?" And with that, Dimitri faded into shadows.

Yuudai called back his monsters and looked at Jenny.

"Jenny, do you know what he said?"

Jenny blinked in confusion. "Of course. He was speaking very plainly!"

Yuudai shook his head, "He was speaking the Ancient Language. My mother told me about it. Legend has it that only certain people can understand and speak it. So, how can you understand it? No offense, but you're not exactly strong in dueling blood."

Jenny huffed and snapped at the unsuspecting brunette "Gee, thank you for putting it bluntly. It was very kind of you!"

"Geez, Jenny, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well, you did. Thank you for rescuing me, but I can take care of myself. I—" She paused.

"What's wrong?"

She turned and looked at him. "I've never heard you use my first name before."

A faint blush appeared on Yuudai's face. "Yeah? What of it?"

Jenny blushed faintly as well and looked down at the ground. "Oh, um, uh, it's nothing."

She took off running back to the resort. She looked back and waved.

"Thanks for the help! I really appreciate it! See you back at the academia!"

Yuudai stood there in the snow, a confused look on his face. One minute, Jenny's chewing him out, the next she's thanking him. Yuudai shook his head.

"Girls," he muttered as he made his way back as well.

_**

* * *

Next time on Fighting Destiny:**_

_**Well, break is over and it's back to the Academia. What's this about a dance? I don't have a date! Wait, you want to go with me, Chronos? Of course! I'd love to! Yuudai? Why are you so jealous? If you wanted to go with me, you should've just asked! Ah! What are those things? Huh? Professor Hibiki, you know how to stop them? **_

_**Next time, Dance of Love! What You See Isn't Always What You Get. See ya soon!**_


End file.
